Star Wars Episode VII: The Return of the Sith
by Lupe-Neo
Summary: Way too long! Read the Proulouge in the story! Rated 'T' just to be safe.
1. Prolouge

A.N: Heya! I haven't written a fan fic for a while, so it may take me a couple of Chapters to get back into the 'swing' of it.

**_Star Wars_**

**_Episode VII_**

**_Return Of The Sith_**

_**Luke Skywalker, the first Jedi Knight for a generation, has re-built the Jedi Council on Dagobah, in tribute to grand Jedi Master Yoda. It is the Council's sworn duty to train a new line of Jedi.**_

_**But not all is as it seems. Naboo has become strangely quiet, communications have ceased, and the lack of ships entering or leaving the planet is worrying the Jedi Council...**_

**Prolouge**

' I told you,' the figure said, ' Lord Vader's Death Star was a bad idea. Why wouldn't you believe me?'

' I don't know,' his accomplice said, 'I thought that Vader would win. It was only a small band of Rebels, what harm could they do?'

'Obviously alot,' the figure replied,' I always thought that Sidious and Vader made a rubbish team. They were to unlike each other. Not like you and I, my Master.'

'You're right,' the other said,' We have waited along time for Vader to be beaten. Now is the time for me and you, to rule the Galaxy.'

'Yes my Master.'

The Battle Droid approached them,

'Are you Sith Lord, Darth Zain?' It said.

'Yes I am,' Zain said back.

'And are you his apprentice, Darth Sceinta?' It continued.

'I am indeed.'

'You may proceed to the shuttle, you shall find your LightSabers already there.' the Battle Droid said, and walked off. Zain and Scenicta walked through the large, sliding doors to their ship. Their LightSabers were indeed waiting for them. They picked them up and fired them up. They were both red, as was the Sith custom. Zain's LightSaber was much like Count Dooku's, a powerful Sith Lord, that lived along time ago. It's hilt was bent at the bottom to allow the bearer to use quick, short actions.

Sceinta's was like Darth Maul's, who was an equally powerful Sith. Darth Maul has become something of a Sith legend, he had taked out Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jin, a feat worth boasting about. Sceinta's double-edge'd LightSaber's hilt wasn't as long as Maul's, allowing to be stored in smaller places, perfect for hiding from the Jedi.

Putting their LightSabers away, they carried on to the cockpit.

'The Galaxy is the Sith's.' Zain said, getting comfy.

'Where to, Master?' Sceinta asked, taking off the ship.

'Naboo, we shall start the Sith's revenge there.'

'Naboo it is.'

* * *

A couple of thousand lightyears away, Luke Skywalker woke.

Heya again! I know this chapter sounds like the Sith or on an assembly line. If two die, two more are drafted up. But I did my homework, and apparently, that's what happens. Anywho, I'll only continue if I get a fair few, decent reviews. Cyas!


	2. Discovery

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

**emma-w**: I can't wait either! Lol, I've got so many idea jumbled in my head, I'm not sure how long it will take for me to finish!

**Window Girl**: Yup, the Sith are back! Star Wars without the Sith? It's like Bodger without Badger, or Rosie without Jim! Thanks for clarifying the whole 'Sith' assembly line' thing!

**MeObviously:** I too hope that in turns into something good. And what do you mean by 'formidable start'?

**Sealin**: I'm honored that I'm on your Author Alert! Hopefully, Endor will make another appearance, keep your eyes peeled for the return of the Ewoks!

Anyways, thanks again, and on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. That happy pleasure belongs to George Lucas.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Discovery**

A couple of thousand light years away, Luke Skywalker woke. He sat up, drawing the covers around him.

He had had the most peculiar dream, the Sith were back. Even know, Luke swore he could sense the familiar presence. This was bad.

He pulled on his robes, and made his way to the Jedi Council chamber. It was a large open space, with exactly fourteen chairs, each occupied by a Jedi Master. This made up the Jedi Council. He looked around, he thought he had felt a prescence, but he was mistaken, no-one else was in the room.

Before the fall of the old Republic, the Jedi Temple was situated in Coruscant. Back then, Coruscant was a vast city, which took up the whole planet. Now, however, it is a different matter.

When the Clones turned against the Republic, fighting broke out in the streets. The citizens didn't like the way the Emperor had treated them, they rebelled. They lost. One hundred ordinary pedestrians are no match for one thousand Clone troops, bred for one single purpose. War.

Shop fronts were smashed, buildings burnt down, houses demolished. Even the Jedi Temple, which was protected by more than just walls, couldn't withstand the Clone's wrath. It too, was destroyed.

Coruscant was destroyed, the Clones, know known as Storm troopers, suffered little casualties. One by one, systems fell to the Empire's power. Kamino, the great cloners, were the first. Storm troopers were made, over and over again, until the army massed at least over one hundred million troops.

Only a few managed to survive. They banded together to make the Rebel Alliance. A group of dedicated freedom fighters, determined to rid the galaxy of the Emperor. And they prevailed. They managed to destroy the shield generator on Endor, with help from the Ewoks, a race of teddy-bear like creatures. This made the Death Star useless, it was destroyed.

Meanwhile, Luke had engaged Darth Vader, his father, in a LightSaber duel. Neither won, and while the Emperor tortured Luke, Vader couldn't bear to see his son die. He lifted the Emperor high up, and threw him too his demise.

Ten years after that fateful day, Luke had finished re-building the new Jedi Council on Dagobah. An isolated planet, where Jedi Master Yoda had exiled himself to. Sadly, Yoda died of old age, but Luke would never forget his teachings.

Luke descended himself onto his chair. He adopted the Jedi meditating pose, and quietly thought to himself. No way could the Sith of come back. He had witnessed both Sith Lords being killed. But... He remembered what one of their scouts had found. Skell Tuk had ran into the Council chamber, tattered clothes, cuts, scars and bruises all over his face, but worst of all was his news.

'... Sith planet...bumped into Battle Droids, escorting some Sith padawans...all with red LightSabers...' He then collapsed, dead. Luke sent his apprentice, Tolr, to take Skell's LightSaber to his family. They were devastated, but they understood. With the Jedi's only being back for a couple of years, they were bound to be one or two deaths. Skell had risked his life to bring the news of the Sith back to the Council. His family knew what he had gotten himself into, and they respected his decision.

Tolr know entered the Chamber, and bowed low.

'Master?'

Luke snapped opened his eyes.

'Yes, my padawan?'

'I felt a disturbance in the Force, I came to find you, but you were not in your quarters,' Tolr explained.

'Come, sit, tell me about it,' Luke said wearily.

'Thank you,' Tolr came and sat, cross-legged on the floor. It was forbidden for any Jedi to sit on the Council member's chairs,' You know Master, I am grateful I'm your apprentice.' The Jedi Code didn't forbid Council members taking Padwans, but it strongly advised against it.

_'Article 77.b: Concerning Padawans. While a Jedi Council member is not forbidden to take an apprentice, the Code strongly recommends choosing long and hard over it. Any Jedi below the rank of Jedi Master is considered a Council member's apprentice. Taking one indivisual may be hard work.'_

'I know,' Luke said, putting an arm to Tolr's shoulder,' You are wise Tolr, I picked you because I could sense in you what my mentors could sense in me. Perseverance. You knew you could do it.. had to doit. I respect that.'

'Forgive Master,' Tolr interrupted,' Mentors?'

'You haven't heard?' Luke asked. Tolr shook his head.

'Well I suppose you haven't been a Jedi long enough to know.'

'I had two mentors, both friends of my father. You've probably heard of my father.'

'I don't think so,' Tolr replied, shaking his head again.

'Of course you have,' Luke said impatiently, 'My father was Darth Vader, a very powerful Jedi before he was seduced by the Dark Side, and became a Sith Lord. But that is a story for another day.' Tolr's eyes had lit up.

' My mentors were both Jedi Masters, and each was a Council member before the fall of the Republic. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jedi Master Yoda.'

Tolr couldn't believe it!

'You... were taught by two of the best Jedi that have ever lived?' Tolr said, gob smacked,' That's amazing!'

'Back then, I thought they were just everyday Jedi, well apart from the fact they were the only two left. When I went to Coruscant to try and retain as much of the Jedi Archive as I could, I couldn't help but read a couple of pages on the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan and Yoda, single handedly took back the Jedi Temple after Anakin Skywalker, my father, had besieged it.' Luke looked down, he had watched the crackly CCTV footage of Anakin killing everyone, including younglings. Luke knew that not only was he out to restore peace to the galaxy for himself, it was also for the loving memories of Obi-Wan and Yoda, but most of all, his father. He communicated with them many times using the Force. Telling them how the Jedi were starting to reappear. Many of those thought dead, re-emerged from the darkest sectors of space, ragged, hungry but also alive.

Out of respect Tolr waited a few minutes before he pressed on.

'About why I came here,' he began.

'Oh yes, I'm sorry,' Luke said, looking back up,'You felt a disturbance?'

'Yes,' Tolr agreed,' I awoke, then reached out with the Force. I know you tell me not too at this hour, it's and invasion of privacy, but I prefer to know what's going on around me than not knowing. I felt you getting up, I probed your mind.'

'I thought I could feel someone!' Luke said.

'I'm sorry Master,' Tolr apologised,'But I could feel your agitation, and tried to use the Force to send some of it to me, so I could help you bear with it. It worked, but then I felt something.. weird. I saw a vision, two figures, each with red LightSabers. I couldn't see their faces, but I knew it was the Sith.'

'I saw this too,' Luke said,' I am grateful that you tried to help, but I do not want to lumber my own feelings onto you.'

'Is that a polite way off telling me not to do it again? Tolr asked.

'Yes it is.'

'I am sorry,' Tolr said,' But with the Sith back, I can help you. The Council members feel it also, they too want to help.'

'I know,' Luke said, getting up and crossing over to the window. He looked out over to the swamp in the distance, where Yoda had lifted his X-Wing from.

'I know your trying to help me,' he continued.

'With the Sith back, what could it mean,' Tolr asked.

'Only one thing,' Luke said, slowly turning around, 'Misery.'

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I hope it's not too long, not too short. 

Thanks to all that review, this story will pick up, as soon as exam's stop at my school. Writing a FanFiction, while having the thought of a two hour Science paper in your mind is hard work. But I don't want to be one of those writers that writes the first chapter, then doesn't write the rest. I have only ever finished one FanFiction, the rest I wasn't too happy with. I will complete this one, (and maybe some sequels, if liked enough), even if it kills me.

On another note, I'm hoping to aim for about 14-15 chapters, if this is too many or too few, I would like to hear you opinions!


	3. Arrival

A/N: Heya again, I 'm on a roll here I think, three chapters within five days!

**Emma-W**: Thanks for your opinions! I wasn't sure how long this chapter to be, I wanted it to explain a lot, but not be too boring. After the two next chapters, which focus on the Sith, I'm gonna alternate between the Jedi and the Sith. What do you think?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Chapter Two: Arrival.**

The shuttle touched down on Naboo, after having clearance to land. A platform slowly descended with a hissing sound. Two figures walked down the platform, one slightly in front.

'What is your business here on Naboo?' The security guard said, preparing to write something on his clipboard.

'We are here to see some relatives,' one of the figures,' Our Aunt is dying and we'd like to see her before she passes away.'

'I am going to have to search you for weapons,' the guard said, making a move towards the figure in front. The guard lifted back the man's cloak and saw the LightSaber.

'So you are Jedi?' the guard asked.

'You couldn't be any wrong,' the other said, and reaching into the Force, he threw the guard out of the main hangar doors. As he plummeted to his death, Zain and Sceinta continued on through the doors that led out onto the main corridor.

'What is our first duty?' Sceinta asked.

'You must knock out their communications beacon, make sure they cannot send for help,' Zain replied, facing his apprentice,' I shall see if they have kept any of the good old Battle Droids.'

'Why would they keep them?' Sceinta inquired.

'You never know,' Zain replied,' When you finish you task, meet me back at the ship. Understood?'

'Yes Master,' Sceinta said, and walked down the corridor, hand at the hilt of his LightSaber.

'That boy is going to kill me,' Zain said to himself,' I can feel his anger rising, his hatred towards me drives him. I must be careful.' Turning on his heel, Zain walked towards the other end of the corridor..

As Sceinta walked past the guards lounge, he placed a mini-camera on the wall opposite. It was a perfect view. If the alarm was sounded, he'd be able to know exactly how many guards were after him. It may not a traditional Sith method, but that didn't mean it wasn't affective. Mini-camera's had saved Sceinta on many occasions before.

He reached out with the Force, asking it where the Communications level was. The answer came back immediately, 'Level 5g'. He entered the nearest elevator and punched in the level digits. As the lift ascended, he reflected on his relationship with his Master. To put it in a sentence: Sceinta hated Zain. Simple as that. When he had first met Zain, all those years back, he had hated everything about him. Save one thing, he was a Sith.

In Ancient History lessons at school, he learnt about the Jedi, and how they were the guardians of the peace.Sceinta's first ambition was to be one of those guardians. He had wanted to be a Jedi, like Jedi Master Mace Windu, who fought gallantly in the Clone Wars However, Sceinta was always teased because he came from a poor family. His clothes were often ripped and dirty. He himself was grubby. .

Then the teasing got worse. Instead of just verbal bullying, it changed to psychical bullying. Sceinta was always in fights. But when he had met Zain, he wanted to learn the ways of the Sith, and get revenge. he had done so, all eighteen of the bullies are now somewhere in the galaxy, decaying.

But he had a good reason for hating Zain. It wasn't a pitiful excuse like 'He called me an idiot' or something like that, it was what he had done to Sceinta. His thoughts were interrupted by the lift stopping, he walked out and reached out with the Force again, asking where it was. The Force, this time, formed a map inside Sceinta's head.

As he was nearing it, he noticed the level of security rose. He wasn't get in or out without a fight, it wasn't a problem, just a nuisance.

He made for the entrance to the communications bay, but was stopped by two guards.

'Halt! Where do you think you're going?' One asked, holding his blaster rifle threateningly.

'Two tips for you,' Sceinta replied, his hand casually going to his LightSaber hilt,' One, I'm going in there, two, it's a bad idea to stop me.'

'I think he's got a weapon!' one guard said, taking out his comm-link he spoke into it,' Mayday! Mayday! We have a threat on Level-arghhhhhhhh!' The guard was cut short by the LightSaber that had just gone through his jugular vein. The other guard fired off some shots, but Sceinta easily deflected them back. He swung his LightSaber around and sliced off the guards head.

The doors opened, and a guard stood there. He slowly looked up and started to speak.

'Oh sh...' the LightSaber went through his stomach and out the other side. The guards in the room stared, mouths open, at the end of it, protruding through the man's back.

'Close the blast doors!' they all said. There was a hiss, then a loud _clunk _confirmed that the blast doors has been shut.

'Pitiful,' Sceinta said, and forced his LightSaber through the door, revolving it so it burnt away all the metal. It eventually gave way, and he was able to use the Force to throw it away. As he entered the room, he heard the click of at least twenty blaster rifles.

'Freeze!' one guard said. Sceinta just smiled. Using one hand, he spun his LightSaber around in front of him, deflecting any shots. With the other he used the Force to throw one guard against the wall, two into each other and Force chocked one of them. Then Sceinta started jumping around, landing behind the guards and decapitating them. In less than a minute, they were all dead.

He put away his LightSaber and walked over to the controls. He tried to use the proper way, but decided he couldn't use the computer. He looked around and noticed the pipes. Using the Force he wrenched them off the walls and hurled them at the computer. The monitor above which had been displaying a satellite with broadcast waves, now disappeared.

Sceinta walked out of the room, and using the Force again, caused the roof to fall in.

'That should annoy them,' he chuckled to himself. He started walking alond the corridor, making sure he wasn't about to get jumped. He heard his detector go off, the mini-camera had spotted a whole lot of guards coming his way. He looked around and saw an air vent. He took of it's cover and squeezed in, just managing to fit. He made his way back to the ship, and dropped in through the porthole on the top. He retracted the main platform, dismembering two guards that were sent to check the ship out, and waited.

A/N: What do you think? Zain's part is in the next chapter. I'd be happy if you reviewed :)


End file.
